Golosinas
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [One-shot]. Sasuke ha traído golosinas al parque y no parece querer compartir con nadie, ¿serán para alguien en especial?


_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto la historia._

_**N/A: **He editado este y más escritos de mi propiedad para corregir algunas cosas. Sin más, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, y no olvidéis regalarme un comentario, sería maravilloso conocer vuestra opinión._

* * *

**Golosinas**

_por Nam Min Hee_

— ¡Tacaño!—bufó un Naruto de siete años mientras se incorporaba del polvoriento suelo del parque de juegos.

Sasuke no se inmuto, en cambio, sólo se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos y apretar la obertura de la bolsa que contenía la mercancía que tanto ansiaba su ''_mejor amigo_''.

— Bobo.

Naruto frunció el ceño y atacó de nueva cuenta, lanzándose sobre el cuerpo del azabache para arrebatarle las golosinas, pero no tardó en ser alejado de un golpe que lo dejó en el suelo.

— ¡Deja ya de hacer eso! —protestó el pequeño niño de pelo oscuro mosqueado.

— ¡Pero si ni siquiera te gustan los dulces! ¿qué vas a hacer con ellas? —exclamó el rubio, haciendo gestos con los brazos.

Sasuke escondió la bolsa detrás de él y le encaró, adelantando la primera pierna y levantando la barbilla.

— ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! —espetó.

El Uzumaki, quién ya no podía aguantar más los ataques de posesividad de su amigo, se enfrentó levantándose del suelo y apuntándole con el índice acusatoriamente.

— ¡Iré a Mikoto-chan!

Una vena sobresalió en la frente de Sasuke al oír tan infantil y tonto, según él, reclamo del rubio.

— ¡No le digas -chan, idiota! —Naruto le enseñó la lengua como respuesta. Sasuke rizó los puños y apretó la mandíbula. ¿Por qué el idiota no le podía dejar en paz? sólo fue poner un pie en el parque junto a su hermano Itachi y Naruto ya lo tenía en su radar, no tardó ni dos segundos en correr a él. ¡Necesitaba ahuyentarlo para no estorbar en sus planes!. Miró brevemente la bolsa de dulces que trajo con él y suspiró mientras un sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas. ¿Daría resultado? ¿se atrevería a hacerlo de verdad?

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y contempló a su amigo con aburrimiento. Sería mejor dejarlo sólo con sus problemas de bipolaridad e irse a ver qué estaban haciendo Shikamaru y los demás, quizá, más tarde él estaría más dispuesto.

Gruñendo, hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se alejó golpeando una piedrecita, la cual se encontró con la punta de unos limpios y bonitos zapatos blancos.

— ¿N-Naruto-kun? —la vocecita provenía de Hinata, la niña rarita que tenía problemas con el habla, pero le caía bien.

Naruto levantó el rostro y bufó, mirándola a los ojos.

— Qué hay, Hinata-chan. —no quería descargarse con la pequeña, pero él no era de contenerse el enojo dentro.

Las finas cejas oscuras se juntaron en el pálido rostro de porcelana de la Hyuga cuando lo vio en ese estado.

— ¿T-te pasó a-algo, N-Naruto-kun? —inquirió con genuina preocupación a la vez que apretaba un puño contra su corazón acelerado.

Él suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

— Es ese tonto del teme, no quiere compartir esas golosinas. —pateó con fuerza el polvo del suelo—. ¡Y ni si quiera le gustan!

La chiquilla parpadeó, y luego su mirada perla se deslizó sobre el hombro del rubio brevemente. Hinata tenía la urgencia de preguntar si se habían peleado recientemente y si era esa la razón de por qué no cedía, porque, después de todo, no parecía tan reticente con esa persona.

— ¿Hinata-chan? ¿me estás escuchando?

La voz de su amor platónico la sobresaltó, haciendo que balbuceara cosas sin sentido y su mano se aferrada a su propio mejilla en llamas. Naruto arqueó una ceja, recalcándose a sí mismo lo extraña que era.

— ¡Sasuke-kun, gracias!

Los ojos del Uzumaki recobraron el brillo entusiasta al oír la voz aguda de su adorada Sakura-chan a unos metros detrás de él. Dándose la vuelta con los brazos abiertos, no esperó encontrarse con tal cuadro. ¡Era su adorada Sakura y el tedioso del teme!

Escuchó a Hinata llamarle detrás, pero él no llegó a responder, puesto que su mandíbula había caído abierta contra el suelo. Sakura rebuscaba con su pequeña mano dentro de la bolsa entre las motitas de colores con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. ¡Lo peor! ¡Sasuke parecía tan dispuesto!

¡N-no podía ser! ¡el teme estaba usando las gominolas— la adoración de Sakura-chan— para ligársela!

— ¡TEME! —lloriqueó furioso.

Sasuke quería reír maliciosamente, pero se conformó con hacerlo en su cabeza. La estrategia propuesta por Itachi había dado resultado.

**FIN.**

* * *

_**N/A:** ¿Reviews?_


End file.
